


Days of Leisure

by secondalto



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel retire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of Leisure

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://green-grrl.dreamwidth.org/) **green_grrl**  

“A fishing pole, Jack?” Daniel asked, looking at the latest item that had been put on the ever growing pile of things they were taking with them.

“It’s Atlantis, Daniel. Lots and lots of water, plenty of fishing to be had.”

“At least there’s a chance you might actually catch something out there.”

Jack frowned at his lover. “You dissing my lake?”

“There are no fish in it, Jack. How many times do we have to remind you of that?” Daniel sighed, debating which language books he could pack and which he could leave behind.  “Besides, aren’t you over the limit of what we can bring?”

“General, Daniel. I can bring what I like. It’s not like we’re the first ones going through the Gate with no way to contact Earth again. Hell, we’re not even going through the Gate. The Hammond is taking us there.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” He tossed his own book on Ancient onto his pile. It wasn’t a proper book, just something cobbled together when teaching eager airmen and Marines and other scientists. There were still a few mysteries to be sorted out with the language of the Ancestors.

“You can bring them all, Danny,” Jack said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Daniel’s waist. “I do have the power to let you.”

“Just because you break the rules doesn’t mean I should, Jack.” 

“Rules were meant to be broken. We broke quite a few in the beginning.”

“We wrote the rules, Jack. No one knew what was out there until we started exploring.”

Jack grinned. “All the more reason for breaking them, right? Come on, live a little and take them all. And tell me you are not going to spend all of retirement working.”

“It’s your retirement, not mine, Jack.”

“There are good translators at the Mountain. You don’t need to do it all.”

“I know,” Daniel sighed. “But if I don’t do something, I’ll go stir crazy. I have a dozen or so big projects that I want to finish, now that I won’t have the distraction of almost dying each week.”

“Good. Don’t need you dying again anytime soon, I have plans for you.”

“Yeah?”

Jack turned Daniel around in his arms. “Yeah, and we can start right now if you like.”

“I’ve got to pack, Jack.”

“We’re not leaving for another week, Danny. Now move your books off the bed if you value them.”

  
“Yes, dear.”   



End file.
